El sombrero de Law
by Ani.Nostrebor
Summary: Luffy asintió frenéticamente -Por cierto ¿quién te dio ese sombrero?- Law lo miró fijamente y tardo un momento en responder analizando su respuesta- Una de las personas más importantes para mí- Este fic es para el día de San Vanlentín por el Clan AFY ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! /T. Law x Occ/ Oneshot


Estaba decidida, la batalla por la cual había luchado durante 13 años había acabado. No por sus propios méritos pero al fin y al cabo habían ganado, junto con la alianza que había creado con los "mugiwara" que –según a su juicio- eran una tripulación repleta de locos. Sentía que volvía a respirar aire puro, sus ojos podían ver con claridad y sentía un gran alivio, ese sentimiento que ya había olvidado gracias a todos los acontecimientos pasados en su pueblo natal.

Se encontraba en la vieja casa de Kyros, guerrero de Dressrosa junto con la mitad de la tripulación de "mugiwara no Luffy", Robin, Zoro, Franky y Ussop. Además de el dueño de dicha casa y Bellamy "La Hiena" quien era un gran fan de la banda de los sombrero de paja.

Estaba un tanto ido debido a las graves heridas que se presentaron en batalla, y no era menos, le amputaron el brazo y le dispararon en varias ocasiones con balas de plomo, que le afectaban de tal manera por el material el cual estaba hecho. No era libre de las heridas ni con la fruta del diablo. Pero debido a sus habilidades como médico logró sobrevivir.

Se encontraba tirado en la pequeña casa mientras descansaba, como todos los demás para reunir fuerzas para lo próximo que se avecinaba, él lo sabía, la nueva era estaba avanzando y la caída del "Ouka shichibukai" Donquixote Doflamingo iba a causar estragos por todo el mundo. El gobierno mundial no se iba a quedar quieto.

Pero entre su contradictorio estado de ánimo –inquietud y alivio- comenzó a ver en su pasado y lo único que podía pensar era en tres cosas. "Cora-san, sombrero, Aika".

Dos personas y un objeto, conservaba dicha pertenencia pero no a las personas. Y con esos pensamientos se sumió en un estado de sueño profundo que lo llevaría a unos recuerdos que según él habían quedado encerrados en lo más profundo de su mente.

 _Ciudad blanca – Law con 8 años de edad._

 _-Mira a ese tipo, creyéndose el mejor de la clase, ¡Sólo es porque sus padres son los médicos más famosos de la ciudad!- exclamó receloso un niño de ocho años, lo que más destacaba era su el color de pelo rojo, su nombre era Chikara._

 _-¡Es verdad, pero a pesar de eso él es muy raro! Ese Law…- le respondió otro niño de cabello rubio, su nombre era Tora._

 _-¡Cierto, cierto!- afirmó un chico robusto, su nombre era Sanada._

 _Atrás de esta conversación se encontraba Trafalgar D Watel Law que leía un libro de medicina que le había prestado su padre. Ignorando la conversación el cual él era el protagonista. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de comentarios sobre todo de ese pequeño grupo. Pero era cierto que a veces le dolían un poco que hablaran de él de esa forma. Sobre todo porque no lo conocían. Su flequillo color azabache le tapaba la vista, siempre indiferente a lo que decían los tres niños._

 _-Sí, sí y ¿has visto su mirada? ¡Da miedo!- prosiguió Chikara- Puede que sus padres sean famosos pero él es un bicho raro._

 _Y los tres rieron ante la confesión del pelirojo._

 _-¡Ya cállense descerebrados!- exclamó una niña que había oído toda la conversación ella era de cabello castaño, su pelo estaba a la atura de los hombros y al final de éste era ondulado tenía los ojos color pardo y su boca era un tanto rosa. Su cabeza lo cubría un sombrero blanco con puntos negros. Llevaba una falda color negro con una camisa y corbata, sobre éste se encontraba una bata de color blanco.- Dejen de juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, y si no se callan ¡Les patearé el trasero!_

 _Y ante esto los niños se fueron corriendo y asustados, Law se encontraba un tanto sorprendido por la intervención de aquella chica, trató de hacer memoria para saber quién era su defensora y lo recordó. Adachi D. Aika, la niña nueva que había llegado hace dos meses a la ciudad blanca._

 _-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Aika, sobresaltando a Law por su repentina llegada._

 _-Si… Gracias-_

 _Ella sonrió._

 _-De nada, esos niños sólo te tienen envidia porque eres suuuuper inteligente, no me extraña con esa cabezota tuya- y rió. Por extraño que parezco esto hizo reír también a Law.- Por cierto, me llamo Adachi D Aika, es un gusto- extendió su mano_

 _El devolvió el gesto de saludo._

 _-Trafalgar D Watel Law, es un gusto-_

 _-¡Ah! Tú también eres de la D jeje-_

 _-Sí, aunque no sé lo que significa- respondió Law volviendo a su expresión de seriedad pero siendo agradable con la niña._

 _-No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo sé- dijo Aika restándole importancia._

 _Después de una conversación amena con la niña sobre medicina y sus intereses, sonó la campana para las clases y luego se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _-¡Ah! Onii-chan ha vuelto- exclamó una niña pequeña con dos coletas llamada Lamy, hermana menor de Law. Ella corrió a abrazarlo y éste le correspondió con una sonrisa._

 _-Hai, hai deja que tu hermano se saque el uniforme para que podamos comer, ¿Vale Lamy-chan?- ante esto ella asintió frenéticamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se fue a distraerse con sus juguetes._

 _-Hola, okaa-san- saludó Law._

 _-Hola Law-kun ve a ponerte ropa cómoda y luego comemos- dijo su madre con una dulce sonrisa, él asintió mientras veía como su progenitora iba hacia la cocina para poner la mesa con los alimentos._

 _Mientras se colocaba ropa escucho como se abría la puerta, y los gritos de su adorada hermana se hacían presente por toda la casa. Estaba claro, su padre Trafalgar Laufe había regresado del hospital que curiosamente se encontraba en los pisos de abajo. Ya que su familia vivía en el último piso del edificio._

 _Luego de ponerse cómodo y de saludar a su padre se dispusieron a comer entre charlas y sonrisas._

 _-¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela Law?- pregunto su padre_

 _-Bien, hoy… hoy conocí a una chica- dijo él con un imperceptible sonrojo ya que él no tenía muchos amigos en el colegio._

 _-¡Oh! Podrías traerla a casa hijo- dijo su madre alegre y con una sonrisa pícara_

 _-¡Una Onee-chan!- exclamó feliz Lamy_

 _Law se sonrojó furiosamente._

 _Su padre simplemente sonrió agradeciendo todo lo que tenía y sobre todo una gran familia feliz._

 _Luego de la comida, los niños se dispusieron a acostarse y luego a dormir._

 _El padre de Law se encontraba en su oficina revisando expedientes médicos para hacer revisiones a los pacientes al siguiente día de pronto el den den mushi de su escritorio comenzó a sonar._

 _-¿Hola?- contestó Laufe_

 _-Laufe, Hola habla Kai…- dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea un tanto desesperado._

 _-Kai-kun dime ¿Qué sucede?-_

 _.-Laufe-san La producción de plomo color ambar está llegando muy lejos… El gobierno no tiene idea de que lo sabemos, ¡Ese maldito rey solo nos está usando para ganar dinero!_

 _-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- exclamó indignado Laufe._

 _-¡Es verdad! Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor, las personas trabajan como esclavos y además se están enfermando…_

 _-Tranquilo Kai, por el momento no debemos entrometernos, o sino nuestras cabezas estarán en juego, esta información no la debe saber nadie. Me pondré en contacto con unas personas por el momento sigue como espectador._

 _-Está bien Laufe-san lo pondré al tanto._

 _Y colgó._

 _Laky, la madre de Law y Lamy se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta observando a su marido un tanto preocupada, se acerco a él y le dio un apretón en su mano. Tratando de transmitir todo su apoyo._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Luego de tres meses, Law se había vuelto más cercano de Aika a tal punto de que eran amigos inseparables. Pasaron momentos gratos y se enseñaban mutuamente medicina. En ese momento se encontraban en una plaza sentados mientras comían helados._

 _-¿Sabes Law?- dijo de pronto Aika- Me gustaría ayudar a las personas que se encuentran en guerra, por eso cuando sea mayor me iré al mar para estudiar más y más y aprender sobre las enfermedades del mundo y así poder curarlas, sobre todo a las ciudades que se encuentran sufriendo- y sonrió._

 _Law se sorprendió_

 _-¡Yo también!-exclamó un tanto fuerte haciendo que la niña se sobresaltara- ¡Quiero convertirme en un gran doctor y viajar por el mar!_

 _Ella asintió sonriente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura-¡Muy bien Law entonces es una promesa, debemos esforzarnos! ¡AH! Y ¡NO PERDERÉ ANTE TI!- grito ella haciendo que Law riera._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _-Lo siento Law- sollozó su padre al lado se encontraba su madre con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- Aika-chan… sufrió un accidente… Se cayó de un barranco camino aquí… lo que encontraron a su lado fue su sombrero, lo siento tanto-_

 _Law abrió sus ojos enormemente y un jadeo salió de sus labios para luego abrir paso a los sollozos. Gritó, tanto como sus pulmones podían, sus ojos ardieron y su garganta quemaba y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza fue su última conversación, su última promesa y su última sonrisa._

 _El día se encontraba apagado y de las nubes color gris oscuro salieron las primeras gotas. Un grupo de personas que iban vestidas de color negro se hicieron presente frente a una fotografía de una niña sonriente con un sombrero. Alrededor se encontraban diversas flores de distintos colores. Murmullos se hicieron presentes en el funeral de Aika D Adachi._

 _-Dicen que no tenía padres…- murmuró una señora_

 _-Sí, sí solo vivía con su abuela… pobre anciana ha quedado sola- respondió la otra._

 _-Pobrecilla tan joven- se lamentó un señor- encontraron el cuerpo un poco más allá dicen que era irreconocible y que a su lado se encontraba el sombrero._

 _Law simplemente ignoraba a todos los presentes y solo veía la fotografía que tenía delante de él, un toque se hizo presente en su hombro se giro y vio a una anciana con un par de lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas._

 _-¿Tú eres Law-kun, verdad?-el simplemente atinó a asentir-Yo soy la abuela de Aika… sé que eran cercanos-dijo sonriendo levemente- lamento que no nos hayamos presentado antes… ella siempre hablaba de ti… ¿Sabes? La última conversación que tuvimos ella me dijo algo sobre este sombrero y una promesa -Law la observó- dijo que esto debía llevarlo el mejor medico del mar y creo que se refería a ti… Ten es tuyo Law-kun- ella se agacho y le coloco el sombrero a Law quien la observaba sorprendido, sus ojos se aguaron y lentamente las lagrimas se hicieron presente_

 _Law sollozo y apretó el sombrero contra su cabeza- p-prometo que c-cuidare de el sombrero, abuela…- la abuela sabía que la promesa iba más allá de cuidarlo. Él estaba prometiendo seguir con el legado de su nieta._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_

- _Law… ¡Law!..._ Oi, Oi ¡Torao!- exclamaba un joven con sombrero de paja- ¡Despierta!- dijo y lo abofeteó.

-¡Luffy! No hagas eso- regaño Zoro, Robin sonrió

-Mnh… ¿Mugiwara-ya? – Dijo somnoliento Law - ¿Qué sucede?-

-Debemos huir, la marina viene tras nosotros- dijo Franky

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo Law incorporándose

-Si… debemos ir a buscar a los demás a Zou…- dijo esta vez luffy

Se arreglaron y los primeros en salir fueron Luffy y Law, éste último se quito el sombrero y se arregló un poco el cabello luego se lo volvió a colocar todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Luffy.

-¿Qué miras mugiwara-ya?-preguntó torao

-Ese sombrero debe ser muy importante para ti- dijo sonriendo Luffy- he visto que lo cuidas mucho- luego se quito su sombrero de paja- yo lo sé porque éste sombrero me lo dio Shanks e hicimos una promesa.

Law se sorprendió

-¿Una promesa?- murmuró

Luffy asintió frenéticamente

-Por cierto ¿quién te dio ese sombrero?-

Law lo miró fijamente y tardo un momento en responder analizando su respuesta- Una de las personas más importantes para mí-

Luego de esto el salió caminando lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro recordando a la pequeña persona que recordaba con tanto cariño.

Luffy se encogió de hombros y salieron huyendo por una nueva aventura en Zou.

o-o-o-o-o

Cerca de ahí en el jardín de Kyros se encontraba una mujer escondida con el cabello castaño largo, estaba bien desarrollada y una sonrisa se encontraba en su cara- Jeje… Law-kun se ha vuelto muy guapo- dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo y se fue caminando con una sonrisa. Ella no se dio cuenta de que cierto chico con su sombrero había visto una cabellera color castaño, solo que él no le dio tanta importancia ya que según su punto de vista solo se estaba imaginando cosas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Sabo-kun!- exclamo koala dándole una gran golpiza al nombrado- ¡Maldito cabron debemos irnos rápidamente de aquí la marina ya viene!

-¡Auch! Koala no me golpees- Dijo adolorido Sabo- ¿Llamaste a Aika?

Ella lo miró- aun no… me pregunto a dónde habrá ido…-

-¡OOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! ¡KOALA, SABO! ¡Vamos que la marina ya viene!- grito Aika corriendo hacia ellos.

-Diablos, ¡Todos al barco!- y así zarparon a la guarida del ejército revolucionario. Aika se dirigió a la parte trasera del barco apoyándose en la madera viendo como se alejaban cada vez más de Dressrosa. Junto a ella se encontraba Sabo viendo igualmente con anhelo como se alejaban cada vez más.

-¿Lograste ver a tu hermano Sabo-kun?-pregunto ella

-Si… ¿y tú lograste ver a tu viejo amigo?

-También- dijo sonriendo y Sabo también sonrió porque solo ellos sabían lo que significaba dejar atrás a las personas más queridas. Ella cerró los ojos.

Y el último pensamiento de Aika quedaría guardado hasta que lograra reencontrarse con él.

 _Te amo Law._

Fin.


End file.
